


disco vibes: the remix

by pigeonpi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Soda, Spiraling, aloha is sad boi, his mum is bad, spacing out, this is the rewrite!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: Aloha is one of the most popular inklings in Inkopolis.He's very good at acting.And he doesn't like his mother.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	disco vibes: the remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [disco vibes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329025) by [pigeonpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi). 



> yes i think the remix bit of the title is hilarious what of it
> 
> it is takin me... so long... to rewrite this... 
> 
> because its takin so long, please take this first chapter-
> 
> its takin so long cause i took a very long break from this rewrite but now- now im gettin back to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloha gets a text from Army about... balloons...?
> 
> What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this rewritten chapter isnt very different but the next chapter will be i swear

Aloha walked out of Deca Tower, stretching his arms.

“Mm… that was fun~!” He exclaimed. It had been a good match. He didn’t really like going solo all that much, but it was still fun to play with random people.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a couple of inklings approaching him.

The first inkling, a girl, had a huge grin on her face. “Aloha! I watched all of your matches! You were awesome! So fresh!”

Aloha rubbed his neck. “Aw gee, you watched all of them?” He had… uh… fallen off of the tower in Blackbelly Skatepark. That was embarrassing. “Well, thank you!”

The girl handed him a six pack of strawberry soda. “This is for you!” She giggled. “I hope you like it!”

He held the six pack of soda in his arms and smiled. Strawberry soda was his favorite.

“Thanks! I love strawberry soda! It’s my favorite~!”

The girl giggled. “Aw, I’m so glad!” She gestured to the other inkling, a boy. “Come on, give him your present.”

The boy shoved a box at Aloha. “H-here.” His hat was covering most of his face, but it was clear he was either nervous or very embarrassed. 

Was that a cake? 

“Um… I t-think you’re really cool…” The boy stuttered. 

Aloha took the box from his shaking hands. “Thanks a bunch! Did ya’ make this yourself?”

The boy nodded, tugging his hat over his face. “Y-yeah!”

Aloha grinned. “Then you’re the cool one, dude! Makin’ your own cake is hard work, man! Thanks again!” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Uhm… you’re welcome! You’re my idol!” The boy said, seemingly embarrassed.

Aloha tilted his head, still smiling. “Thank you~! That means a lot to me!”

The boy yelped.

The girl grabbed one of the boy’s hands and pulled. “Come on, we gotta go!”

The boy nodded and waved at Aloha awkwardly. As the strange pair walked away, Aloha realized that the nervous inkling was an octoling.

There was a nagging thought in the back of his brain, a familiar voice, but he choose to ignore it, instead shrugging and turning to walk back to his apartment.

After a minute or two, his phone buzzed. Aloha found a table, set the cake and soda down, and pulled out his bright pink squid phone.

He had one message from Army. Aloha frowned, and swiped his thumb across the screen to view the message.

curryboi: Aloha, can you please explain to me what this is?

There was a photo attached to the message.

A confused look crossed Aloha’s face, and he tapped on the photo.

The picture showed Army’s room. It was normally very neat and tidy, but in the photo… there were balloons everywhere.

discovibes: what that

curryboi: Why are you asking me? You should know what this is.

Well, the balloons spelled out ‘curry boy’. Aloha had to admit it was kind of funny.

discovibes: there s ballooohs evertyywhere

curryboi: I can clearly see that Aloha. Why are they here?

Aloha stared at the photo. He couldn’t remember putting them there.

discovibes: dunno man

curryboi: Well, can you come and clean them? It’s very distracting, and I can’t reach most of them.

Aloha thought again. Had he done this? More importantly, why? As funny as it was… Aloha didn’t think he’d _actually_ do this.

discovibes: aemy i don think i puett em there

curryboi: Then who put them here? If it wasn’t you, then who would do this?

Aloha went through the people he knew in his head. Maybe Goggles? But did he even know where Army lived?

discovibes: who else has ur address

curryboi: A lot of people? I have no idea, Aloha.

discovibes: well it might notta been me tehn

curryboi: Aloha, no one else calls me ‘curry boy’. Now can you please get over here and clean up this mess?

Aloha didn’t reply for a moment. He stared at the phone, and then looked in the direction of his apartment building.

He really wanted to go home and sleep. He had a meeting with the S4 tomorrow, and he really didn’t want to miss it by sleeping in.

…but Army would be mad at him if he didn’t go and clean up the balloons.

He finally looked back down at his phone and typed out a reply.

discovibes: fienm whatecsver

curryboi: Aloha, please fix your spelling. It’s absolutely atrocious.

_“What is that hairstyle you have? You have to get rid of it immediately, it’s absolutely atrocious.”_

Aloha froze for a moment, and then typed out a reply.

discovibes: whatsderver mum

Aloha slid his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his things from the table. As he started to walk towards Army’s apartment, his mind wandered.

Had he really put those balloons in Army’s room?

Sure, he had a lot of party supplies, but he only used them for his parties. Not for lame pranks like this. He had a… limited budget.

He was slowly realizing that he had not, in fact, put the balloons in Army’s room. That prompted other thoughts.

This meant that:

One. Army was wrong about the balloons.

Two. Someone else had done this, and they knew about Aloha’s nickname for Army.

Three. Army hated him. Why else would he accuse Aloha of doing this? He probably didn’t even ask anyone else if they had placed the balloons in his room.

Well, Aloha didn’t really care if Army hated him. Everyone hated Aloha.

At least… he thought so. It felt like it to him.

Why wouldn’t they hate Aloha? His… personality was definitely a clingy and annoying one.

Huh… wait. Had he taken any medication today? He wasn’t sure if he had.

He sighed.

He was suddenly dreading the conversation he was about to have with Army.

Aloha realized that he had been standing outside of Army’s apartment for a whole minute already. He had really zoned out, huh? He set down the cake box and the soda yet again, and knocked on Army’s door, rubbing his eyes as he waited.

The door flew open, and Aloha was met with an angry-looking Army.

“Aloha. Clean them up. Now.” Army spat angrily.

“Hey hey, Army, I really didn’t do it, man.” He bent down and picked up his stuff from the floor again.

Army just glared at him. Aloha fidgeted slightly.

“Please don’t get angry with me, curry boy…” Aloha was trying to fake a light tone, but it was clear that it wasn’t working.

“Aloha, I know you did it.” Army somehow looked and sounded even angrier, and Aloha could feel the panic and the tears start to rise in him.

Oh. His emotions were getting out of control. He should probably get this over with.

“…I’ll clean it.” Aloha said, stepping into Army’s apartment. “Is there anywhere I can put this stuff?” He held up the box.

Army simply pointed to a table, and Aloha set the box down on the table.

He walked over to Army’s room, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

There were a lot of manuals in Army’s room. If Aloha did some quick ma- actually, no. No math today. He was already confused enough, he didn’t need to add math equations into the mess.

He looked up to see the balloons.

Wow.

There really were a lot.

Aloha started to count them, but then gave up after two.

He hadn’t ever passed any of his math exams in school, and he certainly wasn’t going to start pretending he could count.

He started to clean, carefully reaching up and grabbing the balloons. He untied the balloons, watching them deflate, and put them in a pile.

As he cleaned, Aloha started to feel like he really hadn’t done this. He was too poor to buy all of these balloons, and this was a waste of money. And balloons.

“Uh… Army?”

The orange inkling appeared in the doorway behind him. “What. Is there some kind of problem?” Army sounded extremely annoyed, and his voice was cold. Aloha shivered.

“I didn’t do this…” Army looked suspicious, and Aloha immediately realized that he had said that wrong.

Carp. He had to fix that.

“I mean, this is so lame and un-fresh of me! Why would I pull such a stupid prank?” There. Now he sounded more like ‘himself’.

Army sighed. “Aloha, just clean it up. I know you did this, so stop trying to lie.” 

Aloha wracked his brain for a good response, but then he saw the annoyed look on Army’s face, and just turned back to the balloons. “’mkay.”

He could hear Army walk over to his desk and sit down. Knowing him, the orange squid was probably writing something down.

He suddenly remembered his pills. Where had he put them? Usually, they were beside his bed. Although, now that he was thinking about it, he really didn’t remember the last time he had seen the bottle.

“Uh oh.”

“What? What did you do?” Aloha turned his head towards the drill sergeant, who jumped slightly. Oh. He had said that out loud, hadn’t he.

“Nothing~! I think I might’ve lost something important, that’s all!” Army had a look of concern on his face.

“Did you lose one of my manuals?!”

“I- wh-what?” Aloha completely lost his normal, confident demeanor. “I don’t- why would I have any of your manuals?!” He let go of the balloon he was deflating, and it zoomed up into the air, hitting the ceiling. It fell back onto his head, and Aloha groaned.

Army looked at him, clearly suspicious, and then turned back to his desk, starting to count the manuals.

Wow. Army was so lucky. He could _count!_

Aloha wondered what other things Army could do that he didn’t know about. He looked at Army for another moment, just taking in the other’s appearance. Army’s tentacles were such a nice shade of orange… so beautiful…

_…wait no_. Bad thoughts bad thoughts. He shouldn’t be thinking of Army like that.

Aloha looked back down at his hands, and then up at the one balloon still on the ceiling. A wave of exhaustion washed over him as he reached up and grabbed the final balloon.

“Cod… I really need those stupid-” Aloha stopped his sentence, grabbing the deflated balloon that was on his head.

“Need those stupid what, Aloha?” Army was looking at him again.

Aloha gathered the now deflated balloons in his hands. “Nothin’, silly~! Can I keep these balloons? I wanna reuse em.”

Army sighed. “Yes, you may, but Aloha, it is obviously _not_ nothing-” Aloha headed for the door as fast as he could, quickly reaching Army’s front door.

“Aloha, do _not_ just ignore me when I’m speaking to you!” Aloha froze, and turned to look at Army.

_“Do not just ignore me when I’m speaking to you! Such a bratty child, really.”_

The pink inkling shook his head rapidly, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Bro, I cleaned the balloons. I got other stuff to do.” He put the balloons on top of the cake box, and carried the cake, soda, and balloons to the door. “Imma go now. See ya~!” He opened the door and quickly slammed it behind him, trying to hurry back to his apartment.

Army stared at the doorway.

“What… what in cod’s name just happened??” He was dumbfounded. And also kind of worried.

Aloha had seemed… nervous. Extremely nervous. And right before Aloha had left… hm.

Maybe he should text Aloha? He probably wouldn’t pick up his phone if he called, so maybe texting was the better option here.

Army pulled out his phone and sat down, starting to type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna uh
> 
> go now
> 
> and write more of this
> 
> yeah
> 
> okay
> 
> im sorry everyone-

**Author's Note:**

> no i did not format this
> 
> ill keep the old one up until i rewrite all of the chapters i wanna rewrite


End file.
